


NCT Ficlets - WIP

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, I hope, M/M, WIP, things i wrote on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <s>I needed a place to throw these fics</s>
  <br/>
  <s>you don't have to read this</s>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Yuta/TaeYong) | chatroom!au | pg-13 | crack, fluff | non-au

TaeYong: I don’t see anything wrong with so many pictures of me and Jaehyun  


Taeil: dude that looks gay

DoYoung: that is gay

Ten: you sound jealous 

DoYoung: excuse me?

Yuta: am I the only one who’s still pissed at the taeten that you guys did in Thailand. Without me.

TaeYong: taeten has no yu stupid

Yuta: yuten is better asshole

HanSol: the fuck are these ship names coming from

Jaehyun: is it like, an actual boat? Like when I lived in America for four years I learnt that they got really hot models to sign missiles

Johnny: what even is the correlation

DoYoung: bromance is the future fuel for water transport

TaeYong: *applause*

Taeil: yuck

TaeYong: but hyung you like me!

Taeil: no I don’t

Yuta: HAHAHAHA

DoYoung: he’s actually laughing like a witch TY

Johnny: Hermione doesn’t laugh like that

Ten: piss off nerd 

Doyoung: we were discussing otps…

HanSol: the fuck does it even stand for

TaeYong: open the parcel

Johnny: you got the scissors

Yuta: I’ll maim you both

TaeYong: in your current position would you really? 

Yuta: I hate you

HanSol: Donghyuck CCTV yus room 

Ten: Donghyuck is not here hyung and we’re in a hotel

DoYoung: discuss otps before morning!

Johnny: okay so what are we supposed to discuss? What we wanna sail or what doesn’t?

TaeYong: that’s up to the management isn’t it?

Yuta: you’re so boring get out

Jaehyun: WE’RE GOING TO WATER? :D

DoYoung: no 

Ten: DoYoung you can transfer this child to me

Taeil: I want to listen go music so I’m okay with johnil and haneil. Rest of you fucking stay away. Now bye gnight

Yuta: what about me?????

TaeYong: screw him what about me????

Ten: YOURE MY FAV HYUNG AND THAT DOESNT COME FREE

Johnny: you’re already screwing him taeyong

Taeil: Yuta and Ten you guys you’re too cute but no more clingy stuff I swear

Yuta: I’m not clingy booming system is!

Ten: T—T

Taeil: TaeYong keep your hands to yourself

DoYoung: he’s already got them on someone 

Ten: HES BROUGHT SOMEONE??

Do young: nope

Yuta: I fucking hate you asshole

TaeYong: hey Im not with someone okay!!

Jaehyun: why is Yuta hyung affected huh

Doyoung: okay Taeil hyungs done sol hyung what’s your ship?

HanSol: YUSOL

Yuta: no objections we’re dope

Johnny: okay great great I’m okay with johnsol and Johnten 

Ten: dude you’re my best friend it’s awkward

Johnny: you said I’m hot though

Yuta: hellloooooo

TaeYong : this isn’t Yuta harem 

Yuta: aw snap

Johnny: TaeYong what about u

TaeYong: Jaehyun, Ten, DoYoung, Taeil hyung is out of the question now and uhhh Yuta

Yuta: BITCH WHAT DID YOU SAY

TaeYong: I don’t think we make a bad couple

Yuta: not bad but ATROCIOUS IM JUST GONNA DELETE THE IDEA YOU ARE SUCH A CREEP

Ten: he likes you TaeYong hyung

Yuta: NO I DON’T 

johnny: yes you do

HanSol: yusol

Taeil: oh fucking shut up han

DoYoung: you do like him a lot

Yuta: I handle pressure well don’t think you guys can manipulate me into admitting I like him.

Ten: So you’re CONSIDERING it 

Yuta: HEY IM NOT

Johnny: TaeYongs coming to your room in three twoo

Yuta: FUCK ALL OF YOU IM SLEEPING IN THE BATHROOM

Jaehyun: that bathroom ain’t gonna save you from your feelings 

Yuta: TRAITOR

Jaehyun: I pick TY hyung over you anyway

Yuta: say goodbye to those pokéballs I bought you

Jaehyun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuta: Y E H E T

Johnny: that’s an outdated term

Ten: wait till I tell this to sehun hyung

Yuta: guys tell TaeYong to stop knocking I’m in the bathroom

Ten: TAEYONG YOU CAN GET HIM DON’T GIVE UP

Taeil: all of this is so gay 

HanSol: and cuddling with me isn’t

Ten: there that’s my otp

Yuta: Okay TY is that really you or youve come to kill me?

TaeYong: we need to talk

Johnny: everybody stfu this getting interesting

Taeil: this is getting gayer

Jaehyun: is that even a word?

DoYoung: oh shush!

Yuta: we keep nothing undisclosed come on cough up

TaeYong: I said we need to talk and not the rest of the group

Yuta: what is so private about it you never have anything to say to me so why now?

Ten: I can’t believe this is happening

Jaehyun: feels

TaeYong: I have a lot of things to say to you okay?

Jaehyun: hyung there’s a spare key under the mat

HanSol: the fuck this is a fucking hotel

DoYoung: when is TaeYong going to confess

Johnny: yeah the sexual tension between the two is going haywire

Yuta: JOHNNY SHUT UP NOBODY IS HORMONAL FUCk HOW DID THE DOOR OPEN

Ten: he’s got the key

Jaehyun: feels

DoYoung: I’ll give spaghetti to anyone who continues with a narrative

Ten: TaeYong walks over to Yuta

Johnny: Yuta has one eye on TaeYong’s eyes the other on how he’s realised hes the only one he feels this way for

Jaehyun: does that make him a chameleon?

HanSol: I don’t want spaghetti

Ten: he can’t have eyes on an abstract thing Johnny your language is fucked up

Yuta: IM STILL IN THE BATHROOM CUNTS

DoYoung: Johnny hyung youre cheesy shut up

Ten: then what happens to yuta

Johnny: he bottoms

Jaehyun: I honestly thought he tops

DoYoung: he can’t even top ten

Ten: thank you. You probably bottom everybody tho

Yuta: STOP DISCUSSING SHIP DYNAMICS YUTAE ISNT REAL

Taeil: the moment you deny, its confirmed

HanSol: how do you know all of this huh

Jaehyun: oho

DoYoung: *hollering*

Johnny: this fast?

Ten: Yuta hyung is TY hyung good at it

Yuta: the fuck are you insinuating?

DoYoung: you sound like HanSol

HanSol: the fuck he doesn’t

Taeil: stop texting Han

TaeYong: OK so you really don’t like me

Johnny: Yuta don’t mess this up don’t

Yuta: gnight guys

Ten: you know I said he likes you but I take it back now

TaeYong: what

Ten: he loves you

Yuta: CHITTAPHON YOU ARE SO DEAD

Jaehyun: feels

DoYoung: enough of this Yuta what is your ship

Jaehyun: isn’t it obvious 

DoYoung: huh?

Jaehyun: he flirts with you everyday its obviously dota

Yuta: JAEHYUN IS JEALOUS HAWWWW

Johnny: don’t try to change the grillotp

HanSol: the fuck is that

Taeil: Han go to sleep

HanSol: my phone keeps buzzing 

TaeYong: THEN SWITCH IT OFF 

HanSol: you disrespect me 

TaeYong: THEN SWITCH IT OFF HYUNG

Ten: sci fi butter TaeYong hyung

TaeYong: may the force be with you…?

Yuta: you are so lame I am never dating you

DoYoung: where’s the heart break emoji

Ten: HE WAS CONSIDERING IT

Yuta: SHUT YOUR ALLIGATOR MOUTH TEN

Johnny: lol XD

Ten: what’re you laughing at fatass

DoYoung: Yuta you made them break up!

Yuta: oh great now I can smoothly run my ships

Jaehyun: TaeYong hyung looks sad

Ten: look what you did Yuta hyung

Yuta: I didn’t do anything!!

Johnny: he’s not using caps he’s feeling guilty omg

DoYoung: confess yuta

Yuta: I committed no crime your honour

TaeYong: I’m going to sleep this off

Yuta: you better not be sleeping on my bed

Ten: youre still in the bathroom?

HanSol: why can’t they just fuck already

Jaehyun: sol hyung summarising everyone’s thoughts

Johnny: you’re 6 go to bed

Yuta does tiptoe out if the bathroom eventually. Maybe he goes over to sleepy TaeYong and strokes his hair and maybe TaeYong was only pretending to sleep just so that he could grab Yuta, pull him down to the bed and kiss the life out of him. Yuta of course, returns every kiss with a really satisfied smile.


	2. Sparks (Johnny/Ten) | g | too short

Falling snow isn’t much of a moment of delight to Johnny as it is to Chittaphon. The cold is detestable to him but he can see how Ten’s eyes light up at the little flakes falling on the window.  
  
“Beautiful isn’t it hyung?” he says to him, cheeks flushed pink and Johnny finds himself returning the adorable smile.  
  
“It is,” he says and shuffles closer to him to look at the amber lighted streets and the snow.  
  
Ten presses his back to Johnny’s front leaning onto his touch. The older holds him and rests his head onto Ten’s shoulder. These little things, Ten’s presence, an exchange of stupid smiles, feeling Ten’s heart beat against his own…Johnny could lose count of what makes him most happiest.  
  
“Really beautiful,” he repeats in agreement.  
  
 _So is this moment._


	3. The Gift (Taeyong/Yuta) | pg-13 | fluff, comedy | non-au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeYong gets Yuta a present.

“I can’t believe I fucking went carolling with you. When I can’t even figure out the lyrics to Korean carols,” Yuta grumbles as he and TaeYong brave the wind, half of their faces covered up by scarfs.   
  
“I’m older. You obey me,” TaeYong says patronizingly.  
  
“I wish your brain was older too,” Yuta says and TaeYong takes off his glove to swat him on the face with it. _Do it thrice and see how I cut you,_ the younger thinks and continues walking faster.  
  
“Hey, wait!” TaeYong shouts from behind.  
  
“Its minus 35 degrees I’m not stopping, you catch up!” Yuta yells back, taking bigger steps because who the hell wants to walk with TaeYong, it’s like youre inviting the human manifestation of annoyance to come annoy you- and Yuta is so not doing that.  
  
He expects to have outwalked TaeYong but he’s pretty fast, Yuta envies his stamina and soon Yuta finds himself being pulled behind by the shoulder. He looks behind, about to nag but he freezes. TaeYong is standing dangerously close, Yuta’s cheeks heat up as he feels his warm breath fanning his face.  
  
For some stupid reason which he doesn’t want to admit- Yuta doesn’t back away.  
  
“I bought you something. And you have to take it,” TaeYong says boldly yet hesitantly. Yuta’s eyes widen in shock because he’s never seen someone as confident as TaeYong being nervous.  
  
“O-Okay,” Yuta says, still numb from the cold and from how close TaeYong is standing. TaeYong picks out a little box and holds it in between them. “Merry Christmas”  
  
“Is this a ring or something, I thought you were too hip to be mainstream-”  
  
“Just open it.”  
  
Yuta puffs his cheeks and undoes the knot to find an expensive looking ring. He doesn’t like rings but this one is crafted art. Yuta looks closer and he sees that it’s personalized; the ring bears Yuta’s name on it.  
  
Needless to say, he is touched.  
  
He shuts the box and imediately stuffs it in his jacket, looking around consciously- making sure no one saw him securing the box.  
  
TaeYong’s eyes fall dull. “You didn’t like it?”  
  
Yuta’s head is spinning. _A ring. The people I’ve dated never bought me rings and oh my go-_  
  
“Stop thinking and answer me,” TaeYong says and snaps Yuta out of his thoughts.  
  
Yuta doesn’t have words to describe how beautiful that ring is so he pecks TaeYong on the lips and blurts,“It’s probably the best and most expensive thing I got this Christmas- I just don’t want it pocketed that is why I zipped it,” Yuta pats the chest pocket where the box now lay and grins, “See? All safe.”  
  
But TaeYong is unmoving. His mouth is hanging open and Yuta narrows his eyes and waves a hand over his face.  
  
“Hello~ earth to TY?”   
  
“What did you just do” TaeYong says, but it ends up coming out more of a statement than a question.  
  
 _What did I just do?_ Yuta is baffled. “I just kept the box safe- was that like wrong or something?”  
  
“You kissed me,” TaeYong says and Yuta’s heart jumps to his throat.  
  
 _Crap. I didn’t even- realise?_   
  
He’s become too used to TaeYong. Familiar to his complains, his constant pokes to listen to his rap, his smile, his voice- just him. The kiss must have come from his subconcious. _Wait, I wouldn’t kiss TaeYong on this side of the grave- how did I even-_ and the worst part was that nothing felt particularly wrong about it.  
  
Yuta reddens in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry? I didn’t realise I kind of did that. Can you forget it?”  
  
TaeYong grins deviously and Yuta knows that he’s fucked. Any moment TaeYong would pick out the book of blackmail footage and his life would be doomed.  
  
“Oh no no no. Nobody’s forgetting that Nakamoto,” TaeYong dictates as if he’s Joker in the making and Yuta crosses his fingers as TaeYong says, “Suffer the consequences”  
  
Yuta would shut his eyes and mutter a prayer for deliverance from Lee TaeYong but he doesn’t get the time or breath to. TaeYong thieves them both as he kisses Yuta firmly and passionately. Yuta struggles under his touch, not at all ready for the kiss but eventually succumbs, running his hands through TaeYong’s hair. Yuta can’t resist how TaeYong’s lips molding against his feel, he finds himself kissing back with equal fervour. The older presses his lips harder as Yuta makes a little squeak, wanting to hear more from him.  
  
TaeYong pulls back when he feels that he can’t breathe throught his nose anymore.  
“Okay…I think my nose is gonna fall off”  
  
Yuta leans in for one more, “You’d still be a cute Voldemort.”  
  
 _And maybe the best gift to me._


	4. (Hansol/Yuta) | pg-13 | crack, fluff | highschool!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sort of sequel to prom-enade

**SHOT 1( 2:46 A.M. Nakamoto Yuta is seated in the library; the same old place where TaeYong’s boring trio stay a.k.a ‘nerdspot’.  
Ji HanSol is pacing back and forth outside the library’s translucent window for who knows what fucking reason.   
The rest of the school is empty - no staff except watchman Jongin who sleeps more than a cat does annually. )**  
  
yuta: *looks at window* who the hell is that  
hansol: *continues walking before the window* omfg yuta’s here nows my chance  
yuta: I’m too tired. If a ghost comes I’ll redirect them to johnny, he’s more fun to scare *locks door from inside*  
hansol: <\3   
  
**SHOT 2( 12:56 P.M. Nakamoto Yuta is playing soccer. Ji Hansol is watching from the roof thinking he doesn’t look like a stalker. Enter ~~gorgeous biceps~~ Jung Jaehyun )**  
  
jaehyun: yo hyung? i think someone’s watching you   
**( jaehyun knows its hansol, but yuta is too oblivious to actually notice so he points it out. Nobody bribed him into it. He swears nobody did. And that nobody didn’t have blonde hair for sure. )**  
yuta: really? from where?  
jaehyun: *points* see hyung, the roof has someone with binoculars…  
yuta: AH!  
hansol: he noticed. Ah yehet.  
yuta: *rubs eyes* i can’t see that well without glasses  
jaehyun: ( ^-^’)  
hansol: <\3  
  
 **SHOT 3 ( 4:41 P.M. School Hallways. Looks like Scream Queens set. Enter Red Devil. Yuta is in the class room. Alone. Red Devil be creepin. Unnecessarily, Ji Hansol is somewhere. )**  
  
yuta: *walks out of class* the fuck are you wearing ty  
taeyong-slash-lame-costume: *holds plastic knife* i’ve come to kill you!  
yuta: -_- *snatches plastic knife*  
yuta: *pokes taeyong with it till he cries*  
yuta: *pops taeyong’s pimple with it* GO WRITE YOUR DAMN POETRY   
hansol: *behind a wall* there went my chance to be a superhero *throws cape away*  
hansol: <\3  
  
  
 **SHOT 4 ( Ji Hansol is sitting in some lonely corner of the school. Enter sparrow. )**  
  
sparrow: *looks at hansol’s hair*   
sparrow: *thinks it’s a bundle of twigs*  
  
 **( Enter Nakamoto Yuta. From <insert place here> because the scriptwriter is too lazy ri8 now )**  
  
yuta: hyung what’re you doing with a sparrow on your head  
hansol: *gets conscious* no-nothing i mean…hi?   
yuta: *smiles* hi hyung  
hansol: *deugun-deugun*   
yuta: i-hyung i noticed   
hansol: what? th-the birdy?  
yuta: you’ve been watching me all this time…care to tell me why?  
hansol: *brain damage*  
yuta: hm?  
hansol: i like you *got7 playing in his head*  
yuta: oh nothing new about that *sits beside him*  
hansol: does that mean you like me too?  
yuta: oh no, _this_ *kisses him* means i like you  
hansol: ♡  
  
sparrow: fucking too much fluff i’m outta here

 


End file.
